Make Me Proud
by SailorOfShips
Summary: Prequel oneshots and drabbles to "I Promise" :]
1. Chapter 1

**DUE TO MY BUSY SCHEDULE AND UNFORTUNATELY LOW AMOUNT OF INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, I'VE DECIDED TO JUST MAKE IT A SERIES OF NONLINEAR ONESHOTS IN THIS UNIVERSE. SORRY IF THIS TURNS SOME OF YOU AWAY. **

**IT'LL JUST MAKE IT A LOT EASIER FOR ME TO UPDATE STORIES AS THEY COME TO ME.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE, AWESOME NERDS!**

**ROOM 211A**

BARDEN VALLEY HIGH- 2004

Beca stepped into room 211A. It was arranged like any other classroom... Rows upon rows of desks, all facing forward...one long window on the side wall...a single office desk at the front where the teacher sat...a white board on the wall behind the desk. It was like any other room, but Beca found herself more at ease in this room. It was a room in which she happened to spend a lot of time. Detention.

Mr. Graham, a retired Desert Storm veteran (now History teacher), looked up from his desk at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Miss Mitchell," He greeted with a nod before turning his attention back to the laptop.

There were 3 other students seated in the room. "Lost souls" like herself, she thought with a smirk.

Beca continued on to her usual seat by the window. She shrugged out of her backpack and slid into the seat. It wasn't long before she'd pulled out her magazine and got lost in the articles. The ticking clock was the only sound in the room, other than the occasional tapping of Mr. Graham's laptop keys.

Beca would occasionally glance up at the clock above the white board, counting down the minutes until she got out. It seemed to fly by, really. Detention did nothing for Beca. It was really the only time she got to herself these days. Quiet, uninterrupted time to herself, which was happily spent doing the very thing that got her into detention in the first place: reading.

Mr. Graham glanced up as one of the students in the class began to rummage through his backpack, the noise seemingly loud in the silence of the room. As Mr. Graham was turning his attention back to the laptop screen, he caught sight of something. It was the cover of Beca's magazine. He smiled sympathetically.

Of the three years he had known Beca, he never gotten the impression that she was a "bad kid".

If anything, he thought she was gifted. Maybe she could have used a lesson on respect and common courtesy...and she could have put forth more of an effort with her assignments, but he could see that she had a bright mind.

She didn't speak like most of the kids her age. She didn't act like them either.

The teacher wondered why that was. He wondered if maybe there was something going on in her life that she needed to talk about. Something hindering her performance and causing her to act out at school...

The bell rang, signaling the end of Detention. Beca carefully folded a page over and closed the magazine, before sliding it into her backpack and throwing a strap over her shoulder. She stood, starting towards the door, but she was stopped by Mr. Graham.

"Rebeca? You got you a minute?" He stood from his seat and closed the lid of his laptop.

_No, not really..., _Beca thought, detouring towards his desk.

"I noticed the magazine you were reading, today..." Mr. Graham started once the other students had exited the room. "Is that the latest edition?"

"Uh...yeah," Beca responded surprised at the teacher's interest. "There's some pretty neat stuff in this one."

Mr. Graham nodded at this, smiling as his voice taking on a playful tone. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. I used to be a pretty big techie myself, back in the day."

Beca snorted. "Maybe, I will Mr. Graham..."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Miss Mitchell. I've got to get with the times. The last computer I used ran Windows 1.0. I called him 'Old reliable'."

"Wow...," Beca's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's- You named your computer?"

"Sure, did."

"What happened to it?"

"Turns out it wasn't as reliable as I thought," The teacher chuckled at the memory of the little black cloud of smoke coming from his computer and the 'screen of death' that followed.

Beca considered offering to take a look at the man's computer if he still had it. She felt like that would be crossing some sort of line, though.

The teenager had just been starting to relax around the old man, feeling for once that all teachers weren't the same and that they all didn't hate her. Then it got quiet, and the teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Beca almost felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She could tell he was trying to read her. He was trying to figure her out and it made her feel as if she was standing under a big microscope.

When he finally spoke again, his voice had a different quality. It was a quality she'd heard many times before. The warm, soothing, nurturing tone with just a tinge of disappointment... "Why are you here, Rebeca?"

Beca frowned in confusion, not quite understanding the question. "You called me over here,"

"No, Miss Mitchell... Why are you in detention?"

"I was 'insubordinate' with Mrs. Dooley," Beca explained.

Mr. Graham cringed. "I've overheard some of my colleagues discussing you..."

This made Beca uncomfortable. "Why are they-?"

"It was nothing bad," The man quickly added, seeing the teenager's wall start to come back up. "A lot of them just wonder why someone as bright as yourself, spends so much time in detention and so little time on assignments... Mrs. Dooley, in particular..."

Beca checked her watch, realizing Chloe would probably get out of cheerleading practice soon. She didn't have time for this.

"Mrs. Dooley says you have a lot of potential. She says you're thirsty for knowledge...just not the knowledge we can give you here...and she's not the only one. A lot of your teachers seem to SEE something in you."

"That's nice," Beca forced a smile.

Mr. Graham could sense he had said too much. "I'm not trying to lecture you, okay?"

Beca shifted the strap on her shoulder, her bag suddenly seeming heavier.

"I just want you to know that there are people 'on your side'."

Beca nodded, unsure what to make of what Mr. Graham just said. Something about it struck home, though.

The teenager exited the classroom and started towards the gymnasium, before Mr. Graham could say anything else. She opened the door peeked into the gym, surprised to see the squad still practicing. With a sigh of relief, Beca made her way across the polished wood to the bleachers. Chloe smiled to herself as she heard the familiar thump and squeak of Beca's boots on the polished floor.

Beca began to move up the steps of the bleachers, unaware of the head that turned her way as she moved up to the third row and made herself comfortable. She looked up to meet her friend's gaze across the gym. There was a strange feeling in her chest as she watched the redhead. It left her feeling winded and

Why did she feel nervous, though? She'd known Chloe for over ten years. She was more comfortable with Chloe than she was with anybody else...

Beca didn't understand but she decided to sort it out some other time.

She and Chloe shared a smile before the redhead turned her attention back to the routine and Beca turned her attention to her bookbag, pulling out her magazine to help the time pass.

The rest of the week wasn't much different.

The two teenagers would make it to school in the nick of time... Beca would read something PC-related in class and/or mouth off to their teachers... Chloe would facepalm... Beca would go to Detention after school while the redhead went to cheer practice... the two would meet afterwards and go home...

Everyday was the same...

Everyday... except that one particular Friday.

Beca usually came squeaking through the gym with those boots to wait for the end of Chloe's practice. She'd smile or shoot a wink at the redhead and find something to do as she waited to give her friend a ride back home.

On that particular Friday, however, Beca never came to the gym.

Chloe moved to the bleachers and took a seat, waiting patiently for the brunette. Maybe she was just running late?

Beca was never one for punctuality. She got where she was going, whenever she got there...

Chloe really shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.

She scanned the gym as she watched her cheer mates round up their bags and file out of the gym.

One stopped at the gym doors, shooting a glance back at the bleachers before starting towards the redhead. She was a well-developed brunette with legs that went on forever. She had no problem passing as a woman in her early twenties, and she used this to her advantage when weekend parties and visits to downtown called for it.

Her name was Stacie Conrad. She'd always been nice to Chloe, even when she first made the squad...before the other girls accepted her. Stacie called Chloe her "baby bird" and took her under her wing, showing her all the tricks of the trade and giving her a brief lesson on the dos and don'ts of cheerleading.

There was no reason for Chloe NOT to like the girl after all she'd done for her. Stacie was her friend.

Her tall, busty, beautiful friend who could have any guy or girl in the school if she wanted, but still somehow seemed to be interested in Beca. Chloe couldn't understand why that made her as uncomfortable as it did. Maybe it was because of Stacie's tendency to have a different guy in her bed every week…maybe it was because she didn't' want to get caught in the crossfire if anything ever went wrong between the two of them… maybe she was just protective of her best friend and wanted to avoid a possible heartbreak.

Yeah, that must have been it…

"Do you need a ride home? I didn't see your girlfriend come through, today." Stacie grinned as she approached the bleachers, taking a seat beside the redhead.

"We're not-"

"I know," Stacie smirked, nudging the younger girl playfully. "I'm teasing. I reckon she plays for that team though, right?"

"Uhh-"

"Even if she doesn't...you have to admit she's pretty hot." Stacie continued, not noticing the redhead's discomfort. "I mean...the tattoos...the piercings...that whole dark and mysterious thing."

"If that's your thing," Chloe said, quickly changing the subject. "She should be here soon though. They usually get out before us."

"And that smirk...I swear."

Chloe sighed. She really didn't want to hear this. "I'm just going to call her and see where she is," She said, forcing a smile as she punched the girl's cell number and raised the phone to her ear.

_"Hey, you've reached Beca. Just call back later. I don't check these... *BEEP*"_

Chloe sighed, lowering the phone and sliding it into her duffle bag.

"Maybe she's still in detention," Stacie offered, standing and shouldering her duffle bag. "Come on...I can walk you there, before I head out."

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe smiled appreciatively, gathering up her bags before standing and starting towards the gym doors with Stacie.

Room 211A had been empty for quite some time now. Beca hadn't even registered that Detention was over. She was lost in the task at hand: Resurrecting "Old Reliable".

Mr. Graham watched in awe as Beca wiped the last few components and slid them back into their respective places within the unit.

"That should hold him together for now." Beca stated, shining her keychain flashlight into the open processing unit to inspect her handiwork."You really should get this to a professional, though."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mr. Graham turned to face the door, curiously. Through the narrow window, he saw a young redheaded girl and a tall brunette. The redhead opened the door cautiously, opening her mouth to speak, then stopping when her eyes landed on Beca. The tall brunette hugged the redhead before dismissing herself.

He quickly recognized the redhead as Chloe Beale. He'd seen her with Beca around the school and wondered if they were an item. He assumed that was why she came to the detention room.

Chloe stepped into the room and smiled politely as she greeted Mr. Graham.

Beca turned at the sound of Chloe's voice and she pulled her phone out to check what time it was before realizing she never turned her phone back on.

"Shit...," Beca grimaced, realizing how late it must have been. Chloe probably called. She probably thought Beca had blown her off. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"It's fine." Chloe swatted, smiling at her friend. "I know how you are when you're doing your computer stuff. I was just a little worried, but...it makes sense now."

The two shared a smile...it was Chloe's way of showing Beca all was well. The brunette relaxed visibly.

This was something they did since elementary school.

Naturally, there had been arguments.

Beca would shuffle up to her friend after they had time to cool down, and she'd smile. It'd be a crooked smile with a question mark at the end of it...a smile that Chloe really came to appreciate. She couldn't help but smile back.

The teacher cleared his throat.

Beca jumped, remembering she hadn't closed the unit.

Once everything was closed up, the two girls rushed off and Mr. Graham lifted his ancient computer unit, excitedly. As he locked up and exited the school, he thought back over how poised and professional the young brunette seemed as she tried to revive his computer. He was beyond impressed with the student's work and couldn't wait to try out his computer when he got home.

MITCHELL RESIDENCE-

Chloe, Beca, and The Mitchell's were in the living room watching the evening news as they ate dinner, a weekly ritual for the four of them. Every Friday, they'd order pizza or takeout and huddle around the television. Chloe and Beca would sit on one couch as Warren and Anne sat on the other.

As the news cut to a commercial break, Anne spoke, breaking the silence.

"So, what did you two do at school today?"

"Same old," Beca shrugged, eyes flicking from the television to Anne as she sucked in a mouthful of lo mein noodles.

"Actually," Chloe beamed, turning to look at the older woman,"Beca did something pretty cool today."

"Is that so?" Anne smiled, amused by the redhead's excitement. Warren wasn't as amused.

"Yes, ma'am. She fixed Mr. Graham's computer after school." Chloe continued excitedly.

"Good for YOU honey!" Anne smiled even more brightly, praising her daughter. She never understood the young brunette's obsession with technology and gadgets but she'd always support it. At that age, there were much worse things Beca could have gotten into, and Anne was just thankful she chose something safe and honorable. "Warren, did you hear that?"

Warren snorted, not even looking from the screen. He wasn't fooled. Beca was no saint. She would never do something for a teacher out of the kindness of her heart. The kid was a delinquent and she and Mary needed to be reminded of this.

"Isn't he the one that runs detention?"

Beca rolled her eyes, already knowing where this was going. She could hear it in the condescending tone of his voice. "Yes, dad."

"Alright, you two," Anne warned lightly. Beca and Warren had grown apart over the years. They used to be so close, but these days could hardly stay in the same room without getting into a yelling match, especially since Warren started working more hours at the university. He was constantly comparing Beca to students he taught at the university or other teens.

"WOW...Detention." Warren continued, finally looking from the screen to meet his daughter's eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know. It SHOULD, considering you're never here long enough to know what the norm is." Beca retorted.

Chloe's eyes widened as she sensed the building tension in the room. She reached across the couch, placing a calming hand on Beca's forearm as her light blue eyes darted worriedly between Beca and her father.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Warren chuckled bitterly. "Excuse me for trying to keep a roof over our heads."

"I said, ALRIGHT, you two." Anne repeated, sternly. She wasn't about to listen to this tonight and she wasn't going to subject poor Chloe to it, either.

"Unbelievable," Warren muttered, dismissing himself from the room.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a calming breath, Anne turned her attention back to Chloe.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" The older woman asked, her voice much softer this time she spoke.

Chloe forced a smile, still processing what just happened. "Uh- No, ma'am. I'm fine...thank you."

Chloe glanced at Beca, noting the brunette's clenched jaw and distant gaze. The silence in the room was heavy and Chloe started to regret saying anything at all. She noticed the strain in Warren and Beca's relationship lately and she thought he might be happy to hear that his daughter was doing something good at school. She thought it would help, since it seemed like all he and Anne ever got were calls home about Beca's lack of ambition and her failure to participate in classes.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered, squeezing Beca's forearm to get her attention.

Beca shrugged wordlessly. Chloe knew that was Beca's way of seeming less hurt than she actually was.

"I'm just going to steal Beca for the night, if that's okay?" She turned her attention back to Anne.

Anne nodded. "That's fine, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe took Beca's hand as she stood, tugging Beca along with her. "You okay, Bec?"

Beca avoided Chloe's gaze as she got to her feet, trying her best not to break down in front of her friend. She didn't even know why she still got upset over fights with her dad. It happened more often than not. She should have been used to it…

Chloe led Beca down the hall towards the front door as she wished Anne a good night. Chloe's grip on Beca's hand not going unnoticed by the older woman. She quirked an eyebrow at the interaction between the teens, making a mental note to have a talk with Beca when she got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST FALL**

BARDEN VALLEY, GA 1994

A little girl sat quietly on the steps of her front porch as her mother and father worked in the yard. After she'd jumped into one too many piles of leaves, her parents told her they would be okay without her "help". They chuckled at the redness in her cheeks as she ducked her head and retreated to the porch.

Her ginger locks were pulled into pigtails and she couldn't have been more than six years old. Her family lived in a cozy little house in a neighborhood where everybody knew everybody. But, of course, that's how things usually are when you live in the south. That's why it was such a big deal when the Mitchell family moved to town.

The young redhead watched curiously as two U-Hauls pulled up in front of the house next door. Her parents also lifted their heads, turning their attention away from the pile of leaves they had been raking.

The driver's door opened on the first truck and a dark-haired man, appearing to be in his thirties, hopped out. He started towards the second truck with an excited smile, opening the driver's door for a brunette woman, helping her down, then moving around to the passenger's side to help their daughter down. The couple started towards the house, the little girl following behind with her shoulders slumped. Her face was mostly hidden by her messy brown hair, but was exposed enough for Chloe to notice the scowl on her face. She stayed behind as her parents stepped up onto the porch, already planning and discussing decorations. Chloe stood from her spot on the steps as she watched the little girl kick at a pebble in the driveway. She was excited to meet her new neighbor. Maybe they could be friends. Best friends, even. She started towards the new neighbors' yard, skipping excitedly.

Her parents exchanged a smile and started towards the brunette family, following their daughter.

Dark blue eyes met crystal blue ones, and the brunette smiled shyly at the redhead as she accepted the hand offered to her in greeting.

"Hi! I'm Chloe. What's your name?" The redhead greeted, her light blue eyes almost twinkling with excitement.

The brunette blinked in response, losing herself in the other girl's crystal orbs. She had never seen eyes so blue. So shiny. In fact, she had never seen ANYTHING so blue and shiny.

"Uhh," the little girl's eyes shot away from Chloe's as she realized she had been staring. "Beca"

"Cool," Chloe smiled, appreciating the name for a moment. Then the questions started. They were coming faster than Beca could answer them. "Where are you from? Do you want to play with me? What do you like to play? I have a secret clubhouse. Wanna see?"

Before she could answer, Chloe was tugging her by the hand through her house and up the stairs to her room.

Typically, Beca would have been annoyed by girls like this… Girls that were obsessed with pink and probably spent all their time playing with barbies and princess crap. She was happy to learn that Chloe wasn't like that at all. Beca took note of the bruises and scrapes on the little girl's knees as they stuck out from beneath her grass-stained sundress. She couldn't help but smile. They'd just met and Beca didn't hate her. That was a good sign. She had a feeling that she and Chloe could be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUSY WORK**

BARDEN VALLEY,GA- 2004

Beca and Chloe rushed into their first period class just as the second bell rang. The girls maneuvered between rows of desks and classmates until they reached their seats, plopping down with a sigh. They had made it just in the nick of time.

It was a good thing, too. Chloe was a model student, who made good grades and never caused any trouble. Beca, on the other hand, was the type of student that couldn't afford to draw anymore attention to herself as far as truancy and behavior was concerned. She was lazy... She had a bad attitude... She slept in most of her classes...She hardly ever turned in her homework...And she tended to mouth off to her teachers.

But the kid had SO much potential. She had a bright mind. She obviously knew the material, because she had the test grades to prove it. She just wouldn't do the assignments.

People wondered what Chloe even saw in her. Why would she be friends with Beca, of all people? How could Beca and Chloe be SO different and so close? To be polar opposites, and still be inseparable?

Those that knew the pair only hoped Chloe would be the good influence Beca needed.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Dooley entered the classroom with an armful of papers. She couldn't have been a day under 40, but she looked good. She kept fit, her tanned skin still had its youthful glow, and her dark hair had barely begun to gray.

"If you would, please pull out last night's assignment?"

With that, the older woman began to move through the rows of students, collecting homework.

Chloe's eyes shot to her left, landing on an uninterested Beca. The brunette reached into her backpack and pulled out the latest edition of PC World, slapping it unceremoniously onto the desk in front of her. It wasn't long before Beca had gotten completely lost in the magazine.

"Rebeca?" Mrs. Dooley called out to the brunette as she reached her desk.

"Yes?" Her steely blue eyes peered up to meet the disapproving glare of Mrs. Dooley. The older woman's glasses rested on her nose, shielding her gray eyes, but not lessening their intensity, by any means.

"Did you complete the homework I assigned?" The woman raised a dark eyebrow over her glasses.

"Why would I do that?" The brunette smirked, hearing her peers snicker across the classroom. Chloe only shielded herself, covering her face as she slouched in her seat. Beca's smart mouth tended to get her in a lot of trouble. It was painful to watch, really.

Mrs. Dooley's nostrils flared. "You know...I REALLY dislike your attitude towards this class."

To this, the teen only shrugged. "Well, I really dislike busy work, so..."

There was a beat of silence as the class waited for the inevitable explosion. Except it never came.

"I can't...I quit, with you. If YOU want to take this class again, be my guest. As for the REST of you," Mrs. Dooley took a breath to calm herself before starting towards the front of the classroom. "Today we will be covering the significance of World War II."

There was a collective groan from the class as students began to take out their notebooks.

Beca only shrugged and turned her attention back to the magazine on her desk.

Chloe wished she could somehow get through to her friend. If only people got to see the Beca that SHE got to see behind closed doors... the smart, caring, funny young woman that she was proud to call a friend.

Not THIS. There was so much more to Beca. She just never let people see it. Chloe wondered if BECA even saw it, herself...

Chloe was going to help her see it, though. With less than two years left in their high school careers, Chloe decided that she would make it her mission to help Beca Mitchell realize her true potential.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE HOT PINK SHED**

BARDEN VALLEY, GA- 2004

Chloe had just switched off the bedside lamp and settled into bed when her phone vibrated on the nightstand, lighting up as a message came through. Though it was after midnight and the young redhead was tired, she couldn't bring herself to get angry. She knew who it was. There was only one person who ever texted her this late.

She smiled tiredly, reaching out for the phone as it vibrated again, indicating a second message. The teen brought the phone to her face and swiped the screen.

BECA (12:16 a.m): U awake?

BECA (12:17 a.m): I'm bored…come outside.

Chloe rolled her eyes affectionately before flipping the covers back and padding across the carpet to her window, raising it as quietly as she could. She scanned the back yard for her brunette friend, eventually just deciding to whip out her nokia and text her to find out where she was.

A rock bounced off the side of the house near Chloe, stopping her mid-text. She looked up just in time to see Beca tiptoeing out of the bushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Chloe hissed, not wanting to wake her parents across the hall.

Beca only shrugged, grinning in a way that showed she was up to something. She hugged her hoodie closer to her body as she spoke," I told you I was bored…"

_And I kind of miss you…_ She almost found herself saying

Chloe eyed her friend closely. "I KNOW THAT LOOK! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL TONIGHT. I HAVE A TEST IN THIRD PERIOD!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO GO TO JAIL!" Beca hissed back, snickering. She added a little softer. "Come on. I want to show you something!"

Chloe heard something creak across the hall. She turned slightly, listening for more movement. Beca must have gotten the point, because she darted back into the bushes. She loved Mr. and Mrs. Beale, but they could be scary sometimes, especially when something interfered with their beauty sleep. Beca wasn't trying to deal with that tonight. She watched Chloe for some sort of sign that the coast was clear.

After listening for another minute or so, Chloe decided that someone was probably turning over in bed. Mom, she thought. Her dad slept like a brick. She wouldn't have to worry about him, but her mother was a different story.

She looked back towards the yard, considering the pros and cons of going with Beca. Somehow, Beca managed to talk Chloe into going with her, promising to only keep her for thirty minutes.

Chloe took Beca's hand as they hurried down the sidewalk, she wasn't sure if she was trembling from the cool night breeze or from the fear of getting caught. She'd never snuck out before. Who knew what kind of things were lurking in the night? She was starting to second guess this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Chlo, relax." Beca tightened her hold on Chloe's hand as she sensed the redhead tensing up beside her. "It'll just take a minute, then we can head back."

TheY slowed as they came to an old ratty shed in the middle of an abandoned lot. The grass must have been over two feet tall and the shed looked like it could collapse at any second. Chloe looked to Beca, confused. Was this what Beca wanted to show her?

"Come on," She tugged the redhead's hand, excitedly. "I found this when I was walking earlier. It looks a lot better on the inside."

Chloe clung to the shorter teen as they waded through the thick grass. She wrapped her free hand around the hand holding hers, cursing herself for not wearing longer pants. The grass tickled her legs and she resisted the urge to scratch, choosing to tighten her grip on Beca instead.

Beca opened the door and stepped into the shed with Chloe. "I knocked some of the spiderwebs out the first time I came through, but uh…I might need to go through again."

Beca watched in silence as Chloe released her hold and stepped further into the shed. She took note of the workbench, the old wire rake and shovel leaning against the far wall, a dust coated toolbox, and various shelves. There was an old dusty window over the work bench, shining in just enough light from the streetlamps to illuminate the shed. There was even an old office chair in the center.

"I know it could use some work…" Beca started as Chloe turned to face her, the soft orange of the street lamp reflecting off her eyes in a way that left Beca searching for words. In hindsight, Beca would say that was the moment she realized that maybe she was feeling something a little deeper than friendship for redhead. She would later realize that it was the moment she realized that she had a crush on her best friend.

"Who cares?" Chloe's face lit up as she ran back to the shorter teen, taking her hands as she bounced on her toes. She beamed "This is so worth it."

Beca smiled at the redhead. She knew Chloe would love it. She knew how Chloe always wanted a clubhouse (Though admittedly, she was kind of excited by the idea of having one herself). She figured they could make this place theirs.

"With some paint, some bug spray, and a little cleaning...this place could be perfect." Chloe started, brainstorming out loud as she looked over the place once more. "…maybe we could even get a few planks for the roof."

Beca smiled affectionately. Chloe was always the planner. "We could start on it this weekend, if you want?" Beca suggested. "We've got all this extra paint from mom's DIY phase and dad's hardly around anymore, so it's not like he'll need it."

"Totes!" Chloe leaned in to plant a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek. "Let's head back. I've got so many ideas already."

Beca chuckled, knowing that Chloe wouldn't get much sleep and neither would she.

"Mom!" Chloe called as she looked through her closet for a raincoat or poncho. She didn't have anything she could wear to paint the shed.

"Yes?" Susan Beale came bursting into the room, confused by all the commotion. She took note of the growing pile of clothes near the closet. She approached her daughter. "What's all this about?"

"Remember that shed I told you about last week? We cleaned it up a bit, but we were going to start painting today and I can't find anything to wear."

Susan quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. She always seemed to light up when she talked about Beca (which was a lot). "Honey, you're only painting, right?." She teased. "I might have an old pair of coveralls you can fit."

Chloe felt her cheeks burn as her mother left the room. Was she really making this a bigger deal than it was?

Her mother returned with some old khaki coveralls and a long sleeved tee, holding them up to measure them against her daughter's body. "This should work."

"Yeah. Thanks, mom." Chloe smiled gratefully, accepting the clothes as her mom pecked her on the forehead before starting towards the door. Chloe smiled as she threw the clothes down on the bed, not noticing her mother still in the doorway.

"Chloe," Her mother spoke, her voice was softer. Chloe met her mother's soft knowing gaze. It comforted her but also made her slightly uncomfortable…like she knew something Chloe didn't. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Chloe frowned in confusion. Where had that come from? "I know," She admitted.

"Okay," Her mother nodded, giving a little wink as she shut the door behind her. "Have fun."

"Eww! No, we can't paint it brown. That'll make it look dirty again!"

"What?" Beca seriously doubted that. "Why not?"

"We need something to brighten it up in here. Make it seem more alive," Chloe explained.

"I don't know how I feel about making an abandoned shed 'seem more alive'. That sounds something from Goosebumps." Beca teased.

"You're impossible sometimes." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know you want to paint it brown, but…I can't let you do that."

"Well, I can't let you paint it pink either! That's just gross."

Chloe gasped in mock offense. She and Beca were standing in the shed debating which color to paint the inside. Beca had on some of her dad's old jeans (to get under Mr. Mitchell's skin, Chloe was sure) and an old pajama shirt. It made Chloe feel even worse when she had forgotten about the paint brush in her hand as she waved them about excitedly, splattering hot pink across Beca's front.

Beca looked down at her thighs in shock. When she looked back up, she had that sneaky grin on her face. Chloe knew she'd started a war.

"No!" She squealed as Beca dipped the roller and chased Chloe around the shed. "It was an accident!"

15 minutes, a hot pink soaked pair of jeans, and a pair of brown coveralls later-

Beca tilted her can to see how much brown paint was left. Chloe waited with a knowing smirk.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Beca met Chloe's gaze, amused and somehat impressed by her satisfied smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I still have paint in my can." Chloe winked.

Beca sighed, realizing her defeat as she moved to the workbench to grab a clean brush. "Pink it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUR BED FEELS MORE LIKE HOME**

BARDEN VALLEY, GA- 2004

It was late one Thursday evening when the telephone rang in the Mitchell residence. The family had just finished dinner. Anne was clearing the table and Beca was up in her room for the night. Warren, surprisingly home at this hour, was the first to make it to the phone.

The professor raised the phone to his ear, leaning over the island in the kitchen as he was greeted by yet another one of his daughter's teachers. He listened tiredly as the teacher expressed her concern for Beca's "lack of ambition".

"Yes, Miss Dooley…" Warren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming on. "No, she didn't mention a project. When is it due?"

Anne tiptoed into the kitchen, curiously, setting some of the dishes down on the counter as she listened to her husband's end of the conversation. Warren had been acting suspicious lately and she couldn't help but wonder who was calling. She rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and began to 'wash dishes'. Her back was turned to her husband as she filled the sink with water.

"That long ago, huh?" Warren let his hand fall to the counter with a thud. This daughter of his was going to send him to an early grave. "I swear…this kid."

Anne could faintly make out a female's voice on the line. Who WAS that? Was it another teacher? Whoever it was, she had a lot to say. She didn't sound particularly pleased either…

Surely, Anne was just being paranoid. She began to scrub one of the plates from dinner, scrubbing so long she had almost forgotten she was eavesdropping until her husband spoke again.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry about that. I will have a talk with her, thank you...you too." The man placed the phone back on its receiver, irritation evident in his features.

"Another call from the school?" Anne questioned, keeping her attention on the dish in her hand.

"Yeah," Warren sighed again. "That kid just can't do right…"

Anne sighed uncomfortably. She rinsed the dish before drying it and placing it in the cupboard above the sink. "What'd she do?"

"She mouthed off to her teacher… AGAIN!" Warren explained incredulously. "She didn't do her homework, then she had the NERVE to mouth off and read one of her stupid magazines during class!"

Anne could see her husband's frustration and it was justified, but she had a bad feeling about the fact that he was starting towards the stairs when he looked as if he was moments from combusting. He needed to calm down before he decided to talk to Beca. Going to her when he was this angry would only cause an argument.

"Honey!" Anne called from the kitchen, stopping Warren in his tracks. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to her right this moment."

Warren turned to face the foot of the stairs, meeting his wife's gaze as she emerged from around the corner. "Why not?" He asked, growing more irritated.

"You just- maybe you should calm down first." Anne suggested. "You know how you two can get."

Warren's eyes narrowed as he processed his wife's words.

* * *

Beca's eyes narrowed as they darted between the display on the magazine and the two PC monitors on her desk. Only one monitor was working properly…she must have done something wrong. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly, before dropping to her knees to see if she had everything plugged in right.

BLAM!

She was interrupted by a loud bang as her door swung open and slammed into the wall. She stood, startled, only to realize it was her father marching towards her with what seemed to be his permanent expression these days.

"Thanks for knocking," She spat, turning her attention back to the PC unit.

"Why would I knock? It's not like you need the privacy to do homework, or I don't know, STUDY."

Beca snorted, only partially listening to him.

Warren slammed a fist down on the desk. "Rebeca, you'd better get up and look at me, or I swear-"

Beca stood again, adjusting one of the display cords on the second monitor. "What are you even on about, right now?"

"We just got a call from your teacher-"

"Yes!" Beca exclaimed as the windows logo appeared on the second monitor. It was finally working.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Warren barked. "This, right here…THIS is your problem!"

Beca blinked in response, finally realizing that this was a serious conversation and she was supposed to be participating in it. She finally turned to face Warren.

"Miss Dooley called to ask us if you mentioned having any trouble with your assignments. Then, she told me about the little show you put on when she asked you to turn one in the other day." His nostrils flared as he stepped closer to his daughter. "You'd better get your act together, and you'd better do it quickly. You have done nothing but embarrass your mother and I since we moved to this town, and we're not going to stand for it just because you're on another one of your little rebellious trips. All you have to do is regurgitate simple common knowledge."

"It's just so STUPID…all of it," Beca groaned,"I want to work with computers. I want to make music. THOSE are things I want to do. Why should I waste my time learning about the same fucking-"

"Language, Beca," Anne warned from the doorframe.

"-FREAKING material I learned in elementary and middle school," Beca huffed. "I could be learning about something I'm actually going to use like computer programming and sound engineering."

Anne cocked an eyebrow at her daughter's logic. She had a point, and she knew Beca was bright. She was learning, despite what Warren believed. Anne had seen her test grades. Never less than a 80. It was the homework and class assignments Beca just wouldn't do.

"If you're struggling with high school, 'what you want' might be a little beyond you, don't you think?"

"Warren," Anne pleaded as she stepped further into the room. "That's enough…"

"NO, I've been holding this in for a while and it's about time ONE of us said it." Warren said, ignoring his wife. "Beca, you need to WAKE UP. You are 17 years old with NO plan. You have straight D's. You are CONSTANTLY in detention…and the ONLY thing you care about is that stupid computer. It's a wonder you've managed to even make one friend…"

Beca's eyes stung as she turned towards her father. "You know what? Screw you!," She stood her ground. "I know what I want, and I know I'm not getting it in that old tired school."

Warren's fists clenched as his sides, "You are by far the most ungrateful child I have ever known. It's embarrassing,"

"Oh, and you're clearly the father of the year, right? …all fucking 3 hours of the week that you're actually here! Why don't you tell us what you're REALLY doing after school?"

"STOP IT! NOW!" Anne scolded the pair. This was getting out of hand. The way they were looking at each other, Anne feared Warren and Beca would actually exchange blows.

Beca was the first to look away, grabbing her book bag and shoving past her father towards the stairs.

"Beca!" Her mother followed her down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Chloe's," The teen mumbled, letting the front door slam shut behind her.

* * *

Beca and Chloe laid on Chloe's bed watching some silly reality show on MTV. Chloe loved those shows and she knew Beca secretly did too (even if she wouldn't admit it). When the show went to commercial, Chloe looked at her friend for the first time since she got there. The redhead's face softened as she turned to face Beca, reaching out to squeeze the hand on Beca's belly.. She could see the tension in her face…in her jaw…in the tightness of her lips…in the wrinkles of her brow…

Beca, sensing her best friend's eyes on her, turned and was met with sympathetic blue eyes.

"Another fight with your dad?" Chloe asked, already knowing. She had seen this face before.

Beca only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"What happened?" Chloe turned onto her side, scooting closer to the brunette as she propped up on one arm.

Beca shrugged, her eyes falling to her and Chloe's intertwined hands. "It doesn't matter…fuck that guy,"

Chloe frowned, disappointed by Beca's response. "Beca…He's your FATHER."

"Yeah, well…he doesn't act like it." Beca argued, turning onto her side to mirror Chloe's position. The redhead began to rub a thumb over Beca's knuckles, urging her to continue. "All he ever does is tell me how much of a fuck up I am…."

"You're not a fuck up," Chloe stopped her, unable to listen to the rest. She knew Warren wasn't particularly encouraging. "You're super smart and…you're creative. You're totally going to be like the next Bill Gates or something and I can't wait to brag to everyone how awesome and rich my best friend is,"

Beca cracked a smile at this, finally meeting Chloe's eyes again. She couldn't help but admire the twinkle in her bright eyes as she actually let herself imagine what she'd just said. She soon found herself admiring every feature of her friend's face…

The freckles of her cheeks…the arch of her copper brows…the slope of her nose…the definition of her jaw…her lips…

She wondered what it would feel like to kiss Chloe and suddenly found herself resisting the urge to lean in and find out. Where had that come from? This was CHLOE. Her best friend. Why was she feeling this way?

Beca let herself fall back on the bed with a sigh, looking at the pink hearts and stars on her friend's ceiling. Chloe smiled, admiring the brunette's profile briefly before closing the distance between them.

"I know what you need" She chirped, throwing her arm across Beca's waist.

Beca smirked, finding the redhead's playfulness contagious. She was already feeling lighter, the argument with her dad seeming less important. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You just need a good snugglin'. That's all." Chloe leaned down to peck Beca on the cheek before letting her head fall to the brunette's chest.

Beca smiled, letting her eyes close as she was enveloped in all things Chloe. The fluff of Chloe's sheets, the lingering strawberry scent of her body wash, the warmth of her body curled against Beca's…

Chloe noticed after a while that Beca's breathing had slowed and evened. With a smile, she sat up and reached towards the foot of the bed, pulling the blanket up over them as she settled against her friend's chest again.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAKE A MOVE**

_BARDEN VALLEY, GA- 2005_

_Beca walked briskly down the sidewalk. _

_Past the playground…past the elementary school…past a bunch of houses she didn't even realize were there before this moment… She had just told her parents about her decision to enlist in the US Army. She was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake…_

_Sure her parents fought all the time. Hell, it was like they purposely disagreed with each other just to start a fight sometimes. But it was all in good fun…_

_Nothing like what had just happened …_

_Or maybe it was. Maybe Beca had just been blind…_

_She thought about how her father told her she was "signing her death certificate"… how her mother supported her totally… how they got into a yelling match… how her father packed himself a suitcase and dismissed himself without so much as a look back on his way out…she thought of the way Chloe squeezed her hand supportively under the dinner table when the front door slammed behind him…how Chloe called after Beca when she shot up and stormed out of the house._

_She eventually found herself approaching the old abandoned tool shed from her younger, seemingly happier days… Next to Chloe's bed, this was the safest place she knew. It was her refuge. THEIR refuge. Beca closed the creaky door behind her and took a seat on the old beat up rolling chair by the workbench. She closed her eyes, smiling softly as she blocked everything out. She only enjoyed being there…remembering all of her adventures with her best friend… how they would "run away from home" until dinner time then go back to Chloe's to watch cartoons._

_Beca was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the shed open behind her… She didn't even notice Chloe was there until she felt a hand on her face, wheeling around. She was met with her best friend's sympathetic blue eyes…they were even more beautiful in this moment however, because they were clouded….something Beca noticed when Chloe was trying to be strong. Those sparkling sky colored eyes would become a light grey, as if they were overcast…_

_Beca bit her lip as she fought back the tears._

_What if she really had just signed her death certificate? Even if she did, why couldn't her father be more supportive? This was just as scary for her as it was for him… Why couldn't he just talk to her?_

_"Bec…" Chloe started softly. Her thumb caressed Beca's cheek as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on the brunette's forehead._

_"I'm…I'm sorry you had to see that, Chlo." Beca stood so she could leave the shed, but Chloe cut her off, pulling her into her arms. She knew Beca was ashamed. She knew she wanted to run off so she could cry, but Chloe needed her to know that it was okay. Chloe would never leave her. She could trust Chloe._

_Beca buried her face in the taller teen's bosom. She could feel the tears coming and she didn't want Chloe to see her. Maybe if she closed her eyes, the pain would go away…she wouldn't cry…she'd be strong for Chloe. Because that's how it had always been. That's how it was supposed to be._

_Chloe felt tears trickle down her cheeks as her friend began to shake against her. She wrapped her arms tighter around the small brunette and ran her fingers through the girl's chocolate locks knowing how much it comforted her._

_"You don't always have to be strong, Bec. Sometimes, you have to let others be strong for you," She whispered against her friend's hair._

_"You've been my hero for so long…you'll always be my hero. But, sometimes…you just need to let me be here for you." Hearing this, Beca pulled away slightly so she could look up into her friend's eyes. She found it hard to believe a person as beautiful as Chloe on the outside could be so beautiful on the inside. She found it even harder to believe that she could care about Beca as much as she said she did. Everything Chloe did and said proved it, day after day…year after year…and it scared her. It scared her how much the redhead meant to her. It scared her how much she thought about having Chloe always be a part of her life._

_What scared her the most in that moment was that she was looking into Chloe's eyes and there was no question. She was completely and utterly in love with her best friend since elementary school. She always was… Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing her best friend and it was probably the best feeling in the world. It even trumped the feeling Beca got when she worked with music or computers. It was a while before Beca's brain processed the fact that Chloe wasn't pulling away. If anything, Chloe seemed to be pulling her closer. Impossibly closer. Beca knew they would talk about it later, but in that moment she couldn't care less. All that mattered was her, Chloe, and the unspoken conversation between their lips._

* * *

After that fateful day, Beca and Chloe managed to continue on as normal. They hung out, went to movies, and even the mall (much to Beca's displeasure)…

It was almost as if the kiss never happened.

Except, it wasn't.

Touches lingered… hugs got longer… and gazes always somehow seemed to drift downward, landing on the others' lips, remembering the way their lips moved together and how right it felt, wondering if they'd ever get to feel that way again.

Nearly two weeks had passed before Chloe decided she would just have to bite the bullet. Beca was leaving for basic training in a few months. She needed to know where they stood. She raised the remote from the nightstand and turned off the television. It wasn't like they were watching it anyway…

"Are we EVER going to talk about what happened?" Chloe asked one day as they lay on her bed mirroring each other.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, feigning confusion.

"You kissed me." Chloe elaborated, her voice lowering as she spoke.

"I did…"

"Well…," The redhead continued, stretching the word nervously. "What does it mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Beca replied, choosing her words carefully.

Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing Beca well enough to realize she was trying to deflect her. "I don't know…do YOU want it to mean something?"

Beca's eyes narrowed. Chloe's face was unreadable. She had to proceed with caution. "I asked you first."

"Okay," Chloe exhaled shakily, feeling heat in her cheeks as she thought of the kiss again. "I…kind of liked it, when you kissed me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…"

"Oh?" Beca eyes widened in shock before she grinned, feeling relief wash over her. "You're not, like, freaked out or anything?"

"Not at all. I kind of wish you'd do it again," Chloe blushed, hoping Beca would take the hint.

It was then that Beca realized what was happening and decided to make a move, moving her hand from beneath Chloe's and tenderly sliding it up her arm to cup a freckled cheek. She took a moment to appreciate how soft the skin was as she ran a thumb over Chloe's lips, testing the waters. Dark blue eyes darted between baby blue eyes as Beca searched them, waiting for a sign to either stop or just do it. She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them, her eyes fluttering closed at the first brush of their lips.

They couldn't help but smile as their lips moved together in the sweetest way.

It was what they had been missing all along.

Chloe placed a hand in the small of Beca's back urging her closer, putting her all into the kiss. It was minutes before they pulled apart, foreheads resting against one other as they caught their breath.

They giggled as they pecked occasionally, high on life and on whatever this was between them. It was as if they were in their own bubble.

"We don't have to figure this out all at once," Beca eventually said, brushing her thumb over the outline of Chloe's jaw. "We can just…see where this goes."

Though, there was really nothing left to figure out. Beca knew where she stood. She was so far gone. She was so in love with Chloe, it almost hurt.

Chloe nodded, smiling as she looked into Beca's eyes. There was something different about them in this moment. They were softer…sweeter…deeper… It was as if Beca was finally allowing Chloe to see her fully. It was breathtaking and a bit overwhelming.

No one had ever looked at her the way Beca was looking at her, right now. It made her feel safe. It made her feel loved. Like she was the most beautiful and most precious thing in the world.

She was leaning in again before she could stop herself. Then, she realized she didn't have to stop. She would never have to stop herself again. The thought made her smile even brighter against Beca's lips.


End file.
